Recuerdos, Futuro
by Hasumi Higashiyama
Summary: Una escena igual de incómoda para ambos... ¿cómo reaccionara cada uno?


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Recuerdos... Futuro.

La noche era fría, claramente, como todas las noches.

Caminaba sobre las calles de Inazuma, hace tanto que no paseaba por aquí, el sentir su ambiente familiar, sus cálidas bienvenidas, sus ambientes nada tensos, me daban alegría y felicidad, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Suspiré

Había llevado a Yukimura después de la final del Holy Road a Hokkaido, me hubiera puesto mal si sus padres se hubieran molestado conmigo, al fin y al cabo, paso mucho tiempo con el, capaz y me tachen de pedófilo.

Reí para mi.

Ciertamente Yukimura era muy lindo y tierno, y unas tantas veces había demostrado el amor que me tenía, pero yo no podia aceptarlo, no porque no quisiera, si no porque simplemente yo ya amaba a otra persona.

Mi corazón le pertenecia a alguien más.

Pero... Justo al final del Holy Road vi algo totalmente desagradable, me partió el alma. 10 años despues de haber salido, al parecer Goenji amaba a otra persona.

Mi ex-capitán de equipo de Secundaria.

_FlashBack,NormalPov_

-Goenji, Goenji, Goenji.- Canturreaba Endou, caminando junto con Kidou, ambos entrenadores de Raimon estaban felices, no por haber ganado, si no por el echo de saber que su gran amigo y compatriota Goenji Shuuya no era alguien verdaderamente malo, si no que simplemente era alguien que quería proteger el fútbol que tanto amaban.

-¿Qué necesitas Endou?.- Riñó Goenji a modo de broma, Kidou sonrió y Endou se acercó de más a Goenji

-Un beso tuyo, es lo que necesito.- Tanto Kidou como Goenji rieron, Endou hizo un puchero.- No se burlen, no quería que esto fuera tan tenso.- Exclamó abrazando a Goenji por el cuello, una escena nada peculiar.

Pero de lo que no se habían percatado era de un pequeño Fubuki caminando al lado de un lindo Yukimura.

-¡Y FUE ASI COMO ME ENAMORE DE FUBUKI-SEMPAI!.-

-¡GOENJI BESAME!.-

Exclamaron a la vez sonoramente tanto Yukimura como Endou, el grupo de 5 personas que ahi se encontraba se vieron asombrados, Goenji vio a Yukimura y a Fubuki con el ceño fruncido y Yukimura veia a Endou con asombro, Fubuki no dijo nada, tomo con cuidado al niño del brazo y se lo llevo sin antes dar una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Kidou sonrió de medio lado.

-"Esto sera interesante".- Pensó para si el chico oji rojo con esa sonrisa tan caracteristica del él.

_Fin FlashBack,FubukiPov_

Suspiré de nuevo.

Como hubiera deseado no habermelo encontrado, y menos cuando Yukimura me contaba por centesima vez como se habia enamorado de mí.

Rei al recordar ese echo.

Ciertamente ese niño me hacia sonreir con los vagos recuerdos que me dejaba en la mente, su sonrisa, su voz, todo en ese niño me sacaba una sonrisa refrescante y tan natural.

Y entre esos pensamientos, había chocado con alguien.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!.- Exclamé preocupado, sin darme cuenta con quien habia chocado.

-No te preocupes... ¿Shirou?.-

-Goenji...-

Lo unico que queria era salir corriendo de ahi, pero no pude, al verlo a los ojos me paralize. Sus ojos tan negros y bellos como los recordaba, ciertamente esa mirada nunca la podria olvidar.

Se acercó a mi, mis piernas flaquearon, no pude más, idiotamente yo mismo me despabilé.

_Rato mas tarde_

Me desperte con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no sabia ni donde estaba, ni porque tenia ese dolor como si de cruda se tratara, vi a mi alrededor y lo unico que pude notar era a Shuuya dormido a un lado mio, sin camisa, con unos simples boxers color negro que eran cubiertos con una suave y delicada sabana blanca, ademas de su ahora lacio cabello crema suelto y disuelto por toda la almohada.

Sonrei con ternura y me acerque a él.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que haria, pero no me arrepentiria, lo amaba, lo amaba y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, ni Endou, ni Kidou, ni Yukimura... absolutamente nadie.

Rose mis labios con los de él de una manera torpe, fue cuando lentamente desperto.

Me sobresalté

Él rió al ver mi expresión

Yo hize puchero.

Me besó.

Fue tan rapido, nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando me habia tomado de la barbilla, cuando me abrazo de la cintura ni de cuando nos habiamos acomodado.

Correspondía sin dudar

Quería mas, queria ciertamente ser de nuevo solo de él.

Di la señal, el rapidamente entendió la indirecta.

No tuve idea de cuanto habia dormido, o de donde estaba, lo unico que queria era estar con el, pertenecerle, que me hiciera gritar, que me hiciera llorar, que me hiciera amarlo mas, que me hiciera de él.

-Goenji... Goenji... Goenji... Goenji...- Gemia y decia entre suspiros mientras sentia como aquel pelicrema recorria todo mi ser con su lengua de una manera llena de ternura, acariciaba su ahora lacio cabello y su bien formada espalda.

Y fue asi como tuvimos una hermosa noche, que se desvanecio sin saber de nadie mas, sin saber donde estabamos, sin saber a quien pertenecia cada quien, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo o el espacio, solo el y yo, entre besos y caricias, suspiros y gemidos, solo el y yo... solo nosotros.

-Te amo... Shuuya.-

-Tambien te amo... mi hermoso Shirou.-

_Al dia siguiente_

-¿Por qué Endou te queria besar Shuuya?.- Le dije molesto a Goenji mientras tomaba una taza de café, él soltó una risita

-Es Endou, ni queriendo podría, esta casado con Natsumi, mas aparte le es infiel con Kazemaru.- Suspiré, ciertamente el capitan se habia casado por obligación con nuestra ex-manager Natsumi, pero a quien realmente amaba era a Kazemaru, vaya forma de vivir a tus 24 años.

-¿Tu fuiste infiel Shuuya?.- Pregunte viendolo picaramente, el negó

-No fueron mas que aventuras por necesidad, nada especial.-

-Toramaru-kun... ¿Verdad?.-

-Si, pero el realmente extraña a Seiya.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tu?.-

-Estoy en la misma situacion que tu.- Le dije sonriendo de medio lado.- Pero la que nunca olvidare fue la que tuve con Fudou-kun.-

Vi como escupiste la bebida que estabas tomando

Yo reí divertido

-¿C...Con Fudou?.- Exclamaste entre sorprendido y molesto

-Kidou lo sabe, fue antes de que ellos dos volvieran a armar su relacion de nuevo, nada de que preocuparse.-

-Si claro, nada de que preocuparse.-

-Te amo Shuuya.-

-Te amo mas, mi ya no inocente Shirou.-

Y ambos sonreimos, a la linda mañana que nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos, al bello futuro que nos espera juntos...


End file.
